


Cold Machine

by Eyerez



Category: GTARP, TwitchRP
Genre: Fear of Death, Light Angst, M/M, robot powering off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyerez/pseuds/Eyerez
Summary: 'Even though I know it's only chemical,these peaks and valleys are beginning to take their tollTry to convince myself that all it takes is timebut the most derisive voice I hear is mine'Context of this is; The Bitches decide to go to a cabin but get caught in a blizzard ft Robot angst
Relationships: Jerry the Breaker/Ken Tucky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Cold Machine

The sound of struggling machinery broke through the dark. He didn’t even know why things were like this, why he couldn’t see or move.  
Then the little start up of his Windows system broke through, booting up his vision and bringing him out of the darkness. Bringing him back to his senses as how he got in this situation. Robot blinked a few times once everything was up and running. Being greeted by bright white once he was able to see caused him to squint though. Where was he? What was going- oh. The slightest movement of his hand made something shatter. He focused at his hands which were in front of him. They were gripped around the handle of an axe which was embedded into a tree stump. Snow covered his gloved hands and arms, along with icicles hanging from the handle and arms. That’s when Robot remembered as the howling of the wind reached him.  
He came out here to fetch wood for his friends that were inside. They were running low on wood in the cabin and since he couldn’t feel the cold he offered to go out and chop some wood. Robot pulled his hands back and looked up at the storming sky above. Seems like the blizzard had hit a while ago, which means he’s been out here for a while.  
Odd… He frowned at the thought and went back to picking up the wood he chopped. Brushing the snow off of them along with the ones in the wheelbarrow nearby. The wind threatened to blow him along with the wheelbarrow over but they both stood firm. Maybe a few more logs would do it for the time being? Enough to last through the night so the others don’t freeze.  
Returning back to the stump Robot fixed the winter clothes that covered him. To him it felt unnecessary since he wasn’t flesh and bones like the others inside. He didn’t need to sit in front of the fire or bundle up to stay alive. He could survive out here.  
Robot brought the axe down on the log splitting it in half. Then he did it again to another log. He continued the process in a rhythm. But something felt off. Something wasn’t right.  
The noise from before began to overpower the sound of the storm around him. It resembled a chugging computer that’s being put through a lot to handle. It was a familiar sound.  
“I don’t...understand…” His voice came out in a croak as the whirring got louder. He felt suffocated and afraid due to the noise alone.  
Robot held his hands up into his line of vision noticing how much they shook. This wasn’t good. He felt like running back inside and asking Fingle what was wrong, but he was frozen in place.  
It was familiar...too familiar.

It’s when he looked up from his hands is when it finally clicked

The Jinkster.

Kindness is Robot’s biggest weakness and that criminal definitely took advantage of that.  
He could remember every moment. When they walked into the building. How Jinkster trailed behind him, never getting too close to the burning machinery that was around them. But he obeyed every order that was given. He didn’t hesitate to jump-- right into the pot of molten hot metal.  
He’ll never forget how his systems immediately started screaming errors at him. How everything became blurred and sluggish as he began to melt, combining with the metal around him. It would have been excruciating if he were human. The pain- agonizing. But he didn’t feel a thing. He just stayed there. Watching the striped man grin and turn on his heels after fetching some of the metal that melted off of him, then left the building without a word. He was left with the sound of hissing hot metal and the loud struggling whirr of his systems. He didn’t feel but he knew what he should have been feeling in that moment and that’s what haunted him ever since- terrified.

And that’s how he felt now.

Seeing his hands shake in front of him just like they did when he was dying. The loud whirring of his system as it tried to fight off the cold of the storm. All of it reminded him of that horrific event.  
Robot began to take panicked breaths as he stood there against the storm. This was too much to bear at the moment. He didn’t want to have another near death experience out here like he did at the foundry. Almost frantically he packed up what wood he could into the wheelbarrow and began his trek back to the house through the snow.

When the door flung open with the help of the snow-filled wind he was greeted with the groans and complaints of his friends.

“Hurry and shut the damn door, Robot! It’s freezing!”  
Robot quickly brought in the chopped wood as Fingle began complaining. After locking the door he brought the wood over to the fire quickly, hurrying past his bundled pile of friends. He was a shaking mess. Breathing still heavy and the noise loud in his ears. He let the wood clatter to the ground before he turned to sit near his friends. They were settled on the couch and floor in front of the fire. He settled on the floor near the side of the couch. The light conversation from the others helping soothe his nerves as he sat there gazing into the fire.  
It must have been a few moments of him sitting there silently before he felt something bump his shoulder. Robot blinked slowly before looking up at who stood by his side. It was Jerry. There was a look of concern held in his eyes.  
“You okay?”  
Robot couldn’t help but turn his gaze to the floor. He was fine, wasn’t he? There wasn’t anything wrong with him.  
He nodded, “Y-yeah… I’m fine,” Managing a small smile he looked back up at the masked man. But it was obvious that Jerry didn’t believe him. He could tell by the squint of his eyes, eyebrows scrunching and barely being seen through the eyeholes. The light from the fire danced across the room and across their features.  
“You sure? You were out there for quite some time...and there was a noise,” Jerry’s arms crossed and Robot ducked his gaze again. The faint echo of the noise playing in the back of his mind. It had finally died down but the haunting thought still remained.  
“I’m fine… don’t worry. I don’t mind going out there and getting more wood. I’m a robot.”  
He was just a machine. Unlike them he’s able to be out in the storm much longer than any of them. They could freeze to death.  
At least that’s what he thought for a while. He thought he wasn’t able to freeze out in a storm, but him shutting off out there was a near death experience. It terrified him.  
Something was wrapped around his shoulders and tore him out of his thoughts. Looking at his shoulders he saw the blanket draped around him. Robot looked up once again to see Jerry.

“You still need to take care of yourself…”  
With that he returned back to his seat on the couch by Ken, getting under the blankets with him and letting the other snuggle up to him for warmth. Robot let his gaze wander over his friends. All of them bundled up under blankets and jackets, looking at each other and talking to pass the time. It was a comfortable atmosphere. Hands trailing up to the ends of the blanket, he twirled the warm fabric around his fingers. It was nice and comforting to hear those words. It made him feel cared for.  
It made him feel like he was more than just a machine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2019 and might have some mistakes but I don't have the heart to go back and fix them. This was inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlt2lCdG7wQ (Cocoon by Assemblage 23)


End file.
